Shifters series
Shifters series, also called Werecats series by Rachel Vincent , author of the Unbound series and Soul Screamers series. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Western Fantasy Series Description or Overview Faythe is a werecat (like a housecat, only much larger). She is the only daughter of the alpha of the South-central Pride, which is located in Texas, so this series is really more WF (western fantasy) than UF. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Lead's Species *Werecat Primary Supe *Shifters What Sets it Apart *Werecats instead of werewolves. Narrative Type and Narrators *Told in first person from Faythe’s perspective. Books in Series Shifters series: # Stray (2007) # Rogue (2008) # Pride (2009) # Prey (2009) # Shift (2010) # Alpha (2010) ~ Final Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 5.5. "Hunt" in Chicks Kick Butt (2011) Other Series by Author onsite * Soul Screamers series (8 books) * Unbound series (3 books) World Building Setting Texas; Western US South-Central territory: South of the Missouri River and east of the Rockies, running all the way to the Mississippi. Faythe and her Pride's territory. * Map: Shifters Territory Map Other Places: Southern United States, Arkansas, Mississippi, Missouri, Texas, Louisiana, Montana Supernatural Elements *Shifters, *'thunderbirds', *mystics, *werebear Villians: *rogue strays, *jungle cats, *sociopathic werecats, *power-hungry Pride leader Glossary: * Werecat: shifters that look like black panthers; there are werecats who belong to a Pride, meaning they were born like that. On average, for every five male werecats born, there is only one female. * Strays: werecats that were not born werecats but were rather bitten. * Enforcer: werecats authorised to hunt Strays * Pride: group of werecats ruled by Alphas (similar to werewolf packs) * Alpha: werecat in charge of a Pride, known to convine with other Alphas at Council meetings * Toms: male werecats (physically stronger than females and one average outnumber them 5 to 1) * Scratch-fever: The 'stage' at person goes into after being infected by a werecat, slang term for calling someone 'infected' * Bruin: werebear, powerful shapeshifters respected by werecats * Thunderbirds: American Indian legendary supernatural bird of power and strength—beating of its enormous wings causes thunder and stirs the wind * Tabbycat: female werecats (physically weaker and rarer than males) * Jungle Cats: werecats born in the South American wilderness, hated by the North American Prides * Wildcats: werecats who leave Prides and live in the Free Zones * Free Zones: areas of North America not occupied by Prides, frequented by Wildcats and Jungle Cats 'Groups & Organizations': * Alpha: name those that lead their Pride. * South-Central pride: Faythe's pride * Territorial Council: council of werecats; The Territorial Council consists of the Alphas of the nine werecat territories. World In the werecat world, females are valued highly because of their reproductive abilities. All females are expected to mate and produce children as soon as possible, and the selection of mates is often made for political reasons rather than for love. Needless to say, Faythe doesn't accept this traditional female role. ~ Fang-tastic There are only eight breeding female werecats left—Faythe is one of them. Booking in Heels Protagonist ✥ Faythe is a werecat (like a housecat, only much larger). She is the only daughter of the alpha of the South-central Pride, which is located in Texas. Faythe has had a happy childhood with strongly supportive parents, but she has as much angst and insecurity as most other UF heroines. Faythe begins the series as a college student with a human boyfriend (Andrew) and a werecat ex-lover (Marc), whom she deserted at the altar five years earlier because she believes that he values the Pride more than he loves her. The series follows Faythe’s adventures as her need for independence and her inability to control her big mouth lead her into deeper and deeper troubles, both inside and outside the Pride. ~ Fang-tastic ✥ Faythe comes from an old family of werecats and her father is the big Alpha of their pride. But Faythe always wanted to get away and started college against her parents wish. Faythe is an incredible complex person and I loved that. Truly not without flaws she’s sometimes stupid and stuck between being a teen and acting mature. But, she knows that and tried to act more and more like an adult and take responsibilities for her own actions. ~ Bewitched Bookworms ✥ Described as being very beautiful, Faythe is fiesty and 'one of the boys'. She values her personal space and doesn't want to shoulder responsibility of her pride, this she often fights about with her father. 23 years old. ~ Shelfari Sidekick Name: — What: — Sidekick-to: — About: — Book First Seen In: Characters Chart More characters info to help fill out found here: Shifters Series ~ Shelfari (click each book fo rlist) To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Rachel Vincent * Website: Rachel Vincent - Young Adult, Urban Fantasy * Genres: Bio: A resident of San Antonio, Rachel Vincent has a BA in English and an overactive imagination, and consistently finds the latter to be more practical. She shares her workspace with two black cats (Kaci and Nyx) and her #1 fan. Rachel is older than she looks-seriously-and younger than she feels, but remains convinced that for every day she spends writing, one more day will be added to her lifespan. ~ Goodreads | Rachel Vincent Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: ~ Source: not listed Other Contributors * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Mira * Author Page: Harlequin.com | Rachel Vincent * Bk-1: Paperback, 618 pages, Pub. June 1-2007, ISBN-0778324214 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Stray (2007): There are only eight breeding female werecats left . . . And I'm one of them. I look like an all-American grad student. But I am a werecat, a shape-shifter, and I live in two worlds. Despite reservations from my family and my Pride, I escaped the pressure to continue my species and carved out a normal life for myself. Until the night a Stray attacked. I'd been warned about Strays—werecats without a Pride, constantly on the lookout for someone like me: attractive, female, and fertile. I fought him off, but then learned two of my fellow tabbies had disappeared. This brush with danger was all my Pride needed to summon me back... for my own protection. Yeah, right. But I'm no meek kitty. I'll take on whatever—and whoever—I have to in order to find my friends. Watch out, Strays—'cause I got claws, and I'm not afraid to use them. ~ Stray (Werecats, book 1) FF ✤ BOOK TWO—Rogue (2008): Okay, so cats don't always land on their feet. I know that better than most. Since rejoining the Pride, I've made big decisions and even bigger mistakes: the kind paid for with innocent lives. As the first and only female enforcer, I have plenty to prove to my father, the Pride, and myself. And with murdered toms turning up in our territory, I'm working harder than ever, though I always find the energy for a little after-hours recreation with Marc, my partner both on- and off-duty. But not all of my mistakes are behind me. We're beginning to suspect that the dead are connected to a rash of missing human women and that they can all be laid at my feet--two or four, take your pick. And one horrible indiscretion may yet cost me more than I can bear. ~ Goodreads | Rogue (Shifters, #2) by Rachel Vincent ✤ BOOK THREE—Pride (2009): I'm on trial for my life. Falsely accused of infecting my human ex-boyfriend--and killing him to cover up the crime. Infecting a human is one of three capital offenses recognized by the Pride—along with murder and disclosure of our existence to a human. I'm two for three. A goner. Now we've discovered a rogue stray terrorizing the mountainside, hunting a wild teenage tabbycat. It's up to us to find and stop him before a human discovers us. With my lover Marc's help, I "think" I can protect the vulnerable girl from both the ambitious rogue and the scheming of the territorial council. "If" I survive my own trial. ~ Goodreads | Pride (Shifters, #3) by Rachel Vincent ✤ BOOK FOUR—Prey (2009): ometimes playing cat and mouse is no game...Play? "Right." My Pride is under fire from all sides, my father's authority is in question and my lover is in exile. Which means I haven't laid eyes on Marc's gorgeous face in months. And with a new mother "and" an I-know-everything teenager under my protection, I don't exactly have time to fantasize about ever seeing him again. Then our long-awaited reunion is ruined by a vicious ambush by strays. Now our group is under attack, Marc is missing and I will need every bit of skill and smarts to keep my family from being torn apart. Forever. ~ Goodreads | Prey (Shifters, #4) by Rachel Vincent ✤ BOOK FIVE—Shift (2010): Being the first female werecat enforcer isn't easy. Scars accumulate, but I'm stronger in so many ways. As for my personal life? It's complicated. Choices worth making always are. Ever since my brother's death and my father's impeachment, it's all I can do to prevent more blood from spilling. Now our Pride is under attack by a flight of vicious thunderbirds. And making peace with our new enemies may be the only way to get the best of our old foe. With the body count rising and treachery everywhere, my instincts tell me to look before I leap. But sometimes a leap of faith is the only real option. ~ Goodreads | Shift (Shifters, #5) by Rachel Vincent ✤ BOOK SIX—Alpha (2010): The unscrupulous new Council chair has charged Jace, Marc and me with trespassing, kidnapping, murder and treason. Yeah, we've been busy. But now it's time to take justice into our own hands. We must avenge my brother's death and carve out the rot at the heart of the Council.It's not going to be easy, and loss seems unavoidable, but I have promised to protect my Pride, no matter what. With a target on my back and Marc at my side, I'm heading for a final showdown that can--that will--change everything forever. A showdown I'm not sure I'm ready for.But life never waits until you're ready. ~ Goodreads | Alpha (Shifters, #6) by Rachel Vincent First Sentences # Stray (2007) — The moment the door opened I knew an ass-kicking was inevitable. # Rogue (2008) — "Catch and release, my ass!" Grunting, I shoved the stray facedown over the trunk of Marc's car, snatching back my free hand just in time to avoid his teeth as they snapped together. # Pride (2009) — Miss Sanders, tell us why you killed your boyfriend. # Prey (2009) — You planning to get there sometime this century, Vic? # Shift (2010) — "You should leave. Now." # Alpha (2010) — “Are you sure about this?” Jace hesitated, one hand gripping a bare branch overhead, the other poised over his zipper. Quotes *Rachel Vincent Quotes (Author of My Soul to Take) ~ Goodreads *Shifters Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Stray (Shifters, #1) by Rachel Vincent ~ GR *Lists That Contain Rogue (Shifters, #2) by Rachel Vincent ~ GR *Lists That Contain Pride (Shifters, #3) by Rachel Vincent ~ GR *Lists That Contain Prey (Shifters, #4) by Rachel Vincent ~ GR *Lists That Contain Shift (Shifters, #5) by Rachel Vincent ~ GR *Lists That Contain Alpha (Shifters, #6) by Rachel Vincent ~ GR Awards Read Alikes (suggestions) * Women of the Otherworld series * Kitty Norville series * World of the Lupi series * Mercy Thompson series * Kate Daniels series * Riley Jensen Guardian series * Stormwalker series * Crimson Moon series * Iron Druid Chronicles * Corine Solomon series * White Trash Zombie series * Generation V series * Deacon Chalk series Notes Also see Rachel's Wildcats series which is set in the shifters world (after the first 6 books) and will continue the stories of characters we have already met. ~ Shifters - Goodreads See Also * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Rachel Vincent - Books *Shifters series by Rachel Vincent ~ Goodreads *Rachel Vincent ~ FF * Shifters / Werecats - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Shifters Series ~ Shelfari * Shifters Series ~ LibraryThing * Shifters series by Rachel Vincent ~ FictFact *Rachel Vincent - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFDB Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Rachel Vincent: WERECATS/SHIFTERS Read Online: *Stray - Rachel Vincent - Google Books *Prey - Rachel Vincent - Google Books World, Characters, etc: *Shifters Territory Map *Fang-tastic Fiction: Werecats/Shifters *Shifters Series ~ Shelfari *Main/Shifters Series - Television Tropes & Idioms *Rachel Vincent - Extras Content References: *Thunderbird (mythology) - Wikipedia *The Thunderbird Myth *Thunderbird and Trickster Reviews: 1- Stray (2007) * Stray #1, Shifters series, Rachel Vincent - Bewitched Bookworms * Review: Stray #1 by Rachel Vincent~ Booking In Heels * Review: Stray by Rachel Vincent (Shifters #1) | Yummy Men and Kick Ass Chicks *Were(cat) Wednesday: Stray by Rachel Vincent - Snarky Bird Book Review *Review: Stray by Rachel Vincent *Book Review: Stray by Rachel Vincent | Respiring Thoughts *Review: Stray by Rachel Vincent | *Loving books: Review: Stray by Rachel Vincent *Book Review of Stray by Rachel Vincent | A Bookworms Haven *REVIEW: Stray by Rachel Vincent | Dear Author *Review: Stray by Rachel Vincent | Kelsey's Cluttered Bookshelf 2- Rogue (2008) *Rogue by Rachel Vincent | Bitten by Books *Once Upon a Bookcase: Review: Rogue by Rachel Vincent *Review: Rogue (Shifters, #2) by Rachel Vincent - Pinkindle Reads & Reviews *Review: Rogue#2 by Rachel Vincent - Shifter Series - Bewitched Bookworms *Articles - Reviews-Books - Rogue by Rachel Vincent, a Werecat Shifter Novel Review : Awesatious Article Directory 3- Pride (2009) *Dark-Readers: Book Review: Pride by Rachel Vincent *Review: Pride by Rachel Vincent | Kelsey's Cluttered Bookshelf *Book Review of Pride by Rachel Vincent | A Bookworms Haven *Once Upon a Bookcase: Review: Pride by Rachel Vincent *Review: Pride by Rachel Vincent *The Good, The Bad and The Unread » REVIEW: Pride by Rachel Vincent 4- Prey (2009) *GUEST REVIEW: Prey (Shifter Series No.4) by Rachel Vincent | avidbookreader *Review: Prey by Rachel Vincent | book'd out *Prey – Rachel Vincent | Tynga's Reviews 5- Shift (2010) *Shift – Rachel Vincent | Wicked Lil Pixie Reviews *Shift by Rachel Vincent | Tynga's Reviews *The Good, The Bad and The Unread » REVIEW: Shift by Rachel Vincent * Book Chick City | REVIEW: Shift #5 by Rachel Vincent * Shift by Rachel Vincent - Just Short of Crazy * Book Review of Shift by Rachel Vincent | A Bookworms Haven 6- Alpha (2010) *Review: Shift by Rachel Vincent - Fiction Vixen Book Reviews *Review: Shift (Shifters, #5) by Rachel Vincent - Pinkindle Reads & Reviews *ALPHA reader: 'Alpha' Werecats #6 by Rachel VINCENT * Review: Alpha (Shifter #6) by Rachel Vincent | The Cozy Reader 6.5. "Hunt" * Review: "Hunt" 6.5 by Rachel Vincent - Feeling Fictional * "Hunt" 6.5 (short story) by Rachel Vincent | Tynga's Reviews Author: *Rachel Vincent - Young Adult and Urban Fantasy *Rachel Vincent - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Rachel Vincent (Author of My Soul to Take) Community, Fan Sites: *(2) Rachel Vincent ~ FB *Rachel Vincent (rachelkvincent) on Twitter *Faythe Sanders/The Shifters Series - Appreciation #1 - Fan Forum Gallery of Book Covers Stray (Shifters -1) by Rachel Vincent .jpg|1. Stray (2007—Shifters series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/793399.Stray Rogue (Shifters #2) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|2. Rogue (2008—Shifters series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2314315.Rogue Pride (Shifters #3) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|3. Pride (2009—Shifters series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/4583888-pride Prey (Shifters #4) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|4. Prey (2009—Shifters series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6134783-prey Shift (Shifters #5) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|5. Shift (2010—Shifters series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6938348-shift Alpha (Shifters|6. Alpha (2010—Shifters serie) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6449378-alpha Chicks Kick Butt (2011) .jpg|0.5. Chicks Kick Butt (2011) edited by Rachel Caine — "Hunt" by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9642271-chicks-kick-butt Hunt (Wildcats 0.5) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|6.5. Hunt (2011—Shifters series) by Rachel Vincent — Originally in Chicks Kick Butt |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23340233-hunt Hunt (Wildcats 0.5) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|0.5. Hunt (Shifters series #6.5 & Wildcats #0.5) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23340233-hunt Chicks Kick Butt (2011) .jpg|0.5. Chicks Kick Butt (2011) edited by Rachel Caine — "Hunt" by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9642271-chicks-kick-butt Lion's Share (Wildcats #1) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|1. Lion's Share (Feb 23, 2015—Wildcats series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23507277-lion-s-share Category:Weres and Shifters as Main Supe Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Set in Texas, Oklahoma Category:Set in Southwest and Mexico Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:New Adult Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Completed Series